


Gaming gone messy (Kenma x Reader)

by AyAries_17



Series: Haikyuu x reader [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gamerkenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyAries_17/pseuds/AyAries_17
Summary: Kenma x reader gaming gone messy
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170395
Kudos: 39





	Gaming gone messy (Kenma x Reader)

Kenma had invited you around to hang out, of course you knew it would end in him playing video games but you love watching him play. Whenever he's really into a game or getting a bit competitive he makes this really adorable face and scrunches his nose. He did the nose scrunch a few times already but the lack of blinking made you realise he was getting irritated with the game. Well that and the slight raging through the headphones at Kuroo and Bokuto who kept letting people enter their base during bed wars and who would rather find ways to kill each other instead of other players. Usually Kenma would be fine with messing around on games but you assume they had gotten far in the game or he was just on a losing streak and wanted to win. "Guys can you please protect base, I'm trying to take out green"

He paused for a second allowing the others to talk "You're lying." Kenma said, deepening his voice slightly and furrowing his eyebrows. You look up at the screen to see what he was on about. "You're above orange base building up really high." On the screen were two minecraft characters on stupidly high towers of coloured blocks. There was a lot of talking going on in Kenmas headphones but you couldn't understand what they were saying. "No, our base is red. And I don't care if Kuroo bet lunch Bokuto, you've lost anyw-" Before he managed to finish his sentence the words *Your bed has been destroyed* came up across the screen. "REALLY GUYS?" He yelled through the mic causing you to jump a little. You've never really heard him yell because of a game before, of course he rages but never this angry.

"Shit, sorry y/n" He softened his voice and put his hand on his head. You crawled across the bed and sat behind him with your legs either side. You put your arms around his waist to hug him and your head on his back. Kenma let out a small sigh. "Everyone just kill themselves, next game we're actually going to win. No messing around I haven't won a match in an hour" You brought your head up to kiss his shoulder. "Give me a second." He muted his mic and put his hands on yours. "I am so sorry, kitten. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just a little stressed."

You shook your head and interlocked your fingers with his. "Don't apologise, I would have gotten annoyed as well." Your thumb rubs against his softly "Would you like me to get you some water?" You ask lifting your chin up to rest on his shoulder.

"Yes please." He says bringing your hands up to his lips and placing a kiss on each of them. "Actually, I have a glass of water I brought up before I started gaming. I will just have that." You guess Kenma saw you looking around the room for it "It's on the table over in the corner" He let go of one of your hands to unmute his mic but let go of the other so you could stand up. "Are you ready?" He spoke down the mic. You walk over to the table and bend down to pick up the glass. Kenma had been silent for a minute so you looked back at him and saw him staring at your thighs. You smirk a little and stand up, watching him turn around blushing.

"Here you go" You say, passing him the glass of water. You sit down next to him and rest your head in his lap.

"Thank you, Kitten" He said, reaching for the glass. He took a few sips of the water before putting it down and stroking your hair. "Okay, we're about to start the game. Everyone be serious this round please."

An idea came into your head and you lent up and covered his mic looking into his eyes. "Act normal." He nodded silently, seeming a little confused. You gave him a small kiss before letting go of the mic and kissing down his jaw making your way down his neck, sucking on his sweet spots.

"O-okay guys we're going to need to- uhm" He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed you away slightly. "We are going to need to make a bridge over to the diamonds and emeralds, someone stay back and try to build up the defence on the bed" He quickly hit mute. "What are you trying to do"

"Like I said, act normal" You smirked and went back to kissing his neck. Kenma let out a low hum and unmuted his mic once more. As you pulled away you admired the small forming bruises that now covered his neck.

"The round is starting so get ready." He started clicking the buttons on his controller, pulling his concentration face already. This man is so adorable you think. Noticing the growing tent in his shorts you moved your hand down starting to slowly palm his member. Kenma kissed your forehead and hummed quietly before going back to looking at the screen. "I'm going to rush yellow, make sure nobody gets into our base or destroys our bed."

You move your hands up and down slowly causing him to bite his lip. He was getting harder by the second under your touch. Watching his reactions intently. You grip the sides of his shorts and tug slightly while he helps you to pull them down. He quickly moves his thumbs on the controller making his way around the map towards his destination, the look in his eyes only showing how badly he wanted you to continue. You gladly oblige but decided not to give him everything he wanted all at once.

Gently, you drag your fingers up his length from base to tip and back down again. Seeing him shudder under your touch made you want to see how far you could tease him. You take him into your hands spreading round the pre-cum with your thumb and stroke painfully slow while bringing your head down from his neck. Your tongue repeats the actions of your hands and circle around the tip when you get there. You knew Kenma was more sensitive than the average male so the second your hand grazed against his balls, a quiet gasp escaped his lips and he tried to get away from your touch. The smirk on your face only grew hearing his excuse to the boys about how another player had just come round the corner and caught him off guard.

Your eyes trailed back up to his face connecting with his instantly, impatience pooling both of his honeycomb eyes. He really would have come across as dominant if it wasn't for his quivering lip laced with whimpers. Kenma was always such a baby under your touch, never able to keep himself together the second you came into contact with him. The feeling of power coursed through your veins as you let him know who was in charge here.

"Eyes on the game Kenma, wouldn't want to lose another round would we?" The smart remark snapped him back to his game, his desire to be touched was slowly over ruling the one to win. His lip was still tucked between his teeth, there wasn't any more going easy on him. You wanted to hear his pretty moans, listening to him stutter his words with heated cheeks. The thought of him getting embarrassed in front of you and his friends made you slightly turned on. He was going to understand he was yours.

Giving a few more kitten licks to his tip, you finally put him in my mouth. You bob my head up and down slowly, using your hand on the parts you couldn't reach and occasionally playing with his balls like before. Even with the amount of focus you put on making him feel good, your eyes wouldn't leave the boy who was struggling to swallow the lump in his throat.

"N-no, I don't ha-ve any.. Mmm.. tnt" Just listening to the way he was struggling with his words would only made you want to go faster. It had only been a minute or two that he was in your hands and he was becoming a mess of himself already. "Can't even keep yourself together for a few seconds huh?" You whisper with a sadistic glint in your eyes before continuing what you was doing.

"Shut u-" He couldn't even finish what he was saying before his lips separated for a second ready to release a moan. Throwing his hand back as his hand clasped around his mouth before he had the chance to and with another shaky voice he replied to the boys on the head set. "Yeah sor-ry, my stomach-" Kenma stopped his sentence gripping harder at his mouth and taking his other hand off the controller to grab onto the blanket laying around both of you. His eyes were squeezed shut and the ghost of a moan still managed to escape from him.

While he had been talking, you decided now would be the best time to take all of him into your mouth. Punishing him for holding back his moans. His length hit the back of your throat making you gag, the feeling caused his sudden reaction to grip harder. His sensitivity was getting the best of him and you knew he wouldn't be able to last as long as he wanted. That only meant you could tease him even more. The familiar feeling of him twitching in your mouth signalled to you that he was getting close. He wasn't going to get away so easily.

You continue to bob your head each time getting lower than before. Your hand followed your movements twisting around his cock, edging his orgasm closer. However, before he could release, you quickly took your mouth away along with your hand depriving him of what he so desperately wanted. He whined at the loss of contact, staring at you in frustration and greed. Removing his hands from his mouth and back on the controller he muttered "Fuck" before starting to move his thumb on the joystick. From the headset, you could hear the distinct laughter of Bokuto and Kuroo as they continued to make fun of the blonde boy for getting killed first. Although it was soon cut short as Kuroo had fallen off of the path he had attempted to make towards pinks base.

The idea of making Kenma lose his concentration so easily on a game he played regularly would satisfy your cravings. Brushing your lips on the tip of his cock, you felt him tremble at the sensation of your hot breath skim across his member. Your saliva coated his shaft causing a wet noise whenever you moved your hand against him. Gazing back up to his half lidded eyes full of pleasure, fulfilling your own desires every time he winced at your touch.

Bringing your head back up, you moan close to his ear away from the mic. "You're so pretty when you whine" You bring your teeth to nibble at his ear, tugging lightly and earning a gasp from a blushing Kenma. You bring your attention to his throbbing member back in your hand, the vein on the underside becoming very prominent now. Your hot breath fanned the side of his neck as you left a trail of small kisses to his collarbone, using one hand to lift his shirt a little bringing your lips to his lower abdomen. "No- I didn't kill my hamster.." You raised your eyebrow to Kenma in confusion but he just shook his head at you in reply.

Your teeth started to nip at the skin near his pelvis slowly sucking on it. "Mmmhm...aha" The small moan that left him signalled you had found yet another sweet spot, a new place you would abuse whenever we did this again. But right now your focus was on making him feel good without the others knowing what you were doing. You heard a faint 'what was that Kenma?' followed by loud laughter by the other two boys on the call.

"I- umm nothing! I just- stubbed my toe..." The boy lied through gritted teeth. Kuroos quiet voice began talking again 'Don't you sit on the floor when you play?' There was a second of silence before Kenma thought of an excuse "I stretched my legs and hit my toe dumbass" It amused you how much Kenma tried to conceal the fact that you was sucking him off whilst he was on call to his friends.

Your continuous teasing had clouded his mind, gently directing your head back to his cock. Feeling his thigh muscles flex in anticipation of you to continue pleasuring him. You stop the movements of your hand and wrap your hands around the base, steadying him for your mouth to rejoin. You wrap your lips around the head of his dick and suck harshly, it wouldn't be like the last time where you was gentle for him. By the end of this he was going to have tears streaming down his cheeks, begging for more. You wouldn't stop until then.

He thrusted his hips upwards sending his member right to the back of your throat, making you gag and the sensation causing a gasp to rush out his mouth. Your hands reach to his hips, slamming them back down on the floor. You take him out of your mouth with a pop and glare at him. Trailing your finger tips from his hips and stopping before his member, raising your hand to slap his dick seeing his whole body jolt at the sudden pain. Giving him one of your infamous smirks before kissing the area you had just hit. Using your whole tongue to lick around the already sensitive area, cautious not to take the whole of him into your mouth again. Your free hand reaches round to dig your nails into his thigh adding more pain to the boy's pleasure.

Finally giving into his needs, you wrap my lips around him again and lower your head to half way while rubbing your hand up and down the lower half. You assume this is what he had been waiting for since his hand gripped the top of your head forcing your head down lower. "ahaa~ Suck it you slut..nghnn~ just like t-that"

The sudden realization of Bokuto and Kuroo could be heard very clearly as they started screaming. Kenma couldn't lie his way out of his one. Throwing his headset to one side he didn't care if the other boys heard. His fingers entangling themselves in your hair as he leaned back supporting himself with one hand. His hips came up to meet halfway making his member go deeper down your throat. Your eyes started to water and the dominance act you had put up slowly began to fade away.

"F-fuck~ you thought- you were the only one- ahaa mmhmm w-who could play dirty huh?" Stuttering out his words as they became caught in his throat. Tightening his grip on you hair, pulling it harshly. Your vision blurring as he continued to roughly fuck your throat. His hips slowed down to a stop but still he forced your head up and down at a fast pace. Even if he had the upper-hand you still wanted to give him some control over his own climax. You move your hand to softly play with his balls, causing his head to snap back in pleasure followed by a loud moan.

"Cum- ahaaha cumming nghnn" Not caring about the volume of his groans. "Y-y/n~" The second your name left his lips the feeling of his warm seed erupted from his cock. You swallow all of it making sure to keep eye contact. Both of your actions had made a mess, with him heavily panting and your mascara now running down your face.

After you both collected yourselves, Kenma returned his headset to its rightful place over his ears.

"So did we fucking win?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed dom Kenma


End file.
